Tears of the Soul
by CrystaL Rose
Summary: A side fic to Crystal Slipper, this explores Queen Serenity's POV.


Wow, I haven't dabbled in this fic for a long time! Anyway, this is just a short fic on Serenity's POV and thoughts. Warning! If you haven't read Crystal Slipper, you might want to. Things'll make a lot more sense. If you don't care, then by all means read on!  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tears of the Soul by Crystal Rose  
  
A flash of silver. Metal glinted in the sun as blood sprayed into the air, showering the lush grass below. Silver mingled with copper as long strands of silk fluttered down to settle about a small figure: a woman. She lay there, a crumpled heap as the blood spread out beneath her, spilling outwards like a large red carpet upon which she lay. Her large robes no longer shone a pure white as they fluttered in the wind, stained an angry red that only added to her morbid beauty. A pair of sharp blue-grey eyes stared unwaveringly up into the heavens, life slipping away every second.   
  
She was dying...She'd always known her day would come, but she wasn't ready. Not yet. Her daughter, her poor daughter, still needed her.   
  
'Serena...how could I let this happen?'   
  
She couldn't understand how this had come to be. How could Beryl have done this? And why? For all appearances, there didn't seem to be any sort of provocation for the twisted woman's vengeful actions. She could still remember her shock when she saw Beryl, a look in her eyes that bore into her before death struck. The woman had been filled with a pained hatred and rage, that much she could tell, but it was still a mystery as to why. Being the Queen, she naturally had many enemies, but this...it was as if Beryl had had a personal vendetta to settle.  
  
She sighed deeply with regret as she felt herself weaken even further. Her time was almost up. She shook her head in denial and began to cry, not so much in fear of her own passing, but because she'd failed her precious daughter. Once again, she asked herself how she could have allowed such an atrocity. Now, she'd never see her darling face again. Images of Serena in her happiest moments flashed through her head and the thought that it was her daughter's life flashing before her eyes struck her momentarily as funny. Her amusement quickly faded though as a bitter, sardonic smile slipped onto her face.  
  
'Beryl. I supposed you've won...for now.'  
  
She could feel herself fading, her body disappearing as all those connected with the elements do. Focusing her energy, she gave a last ditch effort, summoning what magic she could so that she may leave some mark upon the world. She sighed as she slowly let go. Just as her body dissipated, a single tear fell from her soft blue eyes. It glowed an eerie white before sinking into the ground. A slight rumbling began as the earth upon which the tear had fallen was illuminated, glowing a silvery blue before a bright light broke forth from the ground, piercing the heavens in its brilliance. In the wake of the fading light, a small white flower stood, fully in bloom, as it would stay for rest of its existence.   
  
The flower continued glowing as rain began to pour from the cloudless sky on the blue planet known as earth. No place was spared as the silvery drops rained down upon countless areas of soil, each drop leaving behind another beautiful white flower. The rain dissipated as quickly as it had come, leaving the earth unscathed and dry to the touch. As the light faded from existence, the flowers seemed to shrink back into small buds, the smooth white surfaces holding a hidden light within.   
  
People on earth soon discovered the small flower buds scattered across the lands and wondered at its mystical properties. The buds never bloomed nor wilted, even when picked, and soon people began calling these flowers moontears. This was due to the fact that they never blossomed and in staying buds, strangely resembled the shape of a tear; the 'moon' in moontear came from the flower's distinct pearly white surface.   
  
Centuries later, in some small village, a young boy was watering flowers in the garden when he dropped the pail he'd been holding as the small patch of moontears in the corner began to glow, its pale white surface eerily bright. The startled boy could have sworn he heard a soft weeping as the flowers' petals opened in full bloom for the first time in recorded history. In fact, all around earth, people stood about watching the phenomenon of blooming flowers. They seemed to shimmer slightly before shooting up into the sky like lost stars.  
  
Thus, the flowers disappeared as mysteriously as they'd come. Some people said that it must have been some sort of holy magic, a test put to them by the gods. Others felt the flowers had moved on to a better place. The children, however, all agreed that the moontears had been travelling stars. They weren't all that far from the truth.  
  
Eyes of liquid silver opened for the first time since death.   
  
'Serena...'  
  
Her precious daughter was here...she could feel it. Her distinctive life energy had been like a beacon of light, bringing the fallen queen out of her deep sleep and awakening her soul. The warmth of her daughter's existence beckoned to her, and like a fallen star, her soul came down to earth.   
  
Walking amongst the throng of bustling people was her darling Serena. Now was the perfect chance to set things in motion. It was important that her daughter recognize her own value, for the future depended on her strength of will. A few seconds later, a small booth appeared with dozens of fruits on display. Serenity waited patiently, silently beckoning Serena towards her.   
  
After leaving her with a small parting gift and a few words of wisdom, she quickly vanished out of sight, leaving Serena confused as she watched from above. The smile on Serenity's face withered as her image began to fade and flicker. She sighed as she put herself to sleep once more, a dormant flower. She'd used a bit too much magic and would have to rest if she was to see this through. It saddened her, though, to think she wouldn't be able to help guide her child. Darkness came upon her once more.   
  
Days later, a beautiful flower blossomed just outside of the palace. As consciousness returned, Serenity could feel her daughter's distress as her soul cried out to her. The flower she'd reverted to glowed brightly in the falling rain before shooting off into the sky, a bright flash of light. She was headed towards a small house in the village as she appeared once more, her regal figure glowing in the pale moonlight. A secretive smile touched her face as she disappeared.   
  
'Serena'  
  
Standing beside her child's bed, the former queen of the moon smiled tenderly down upon the young girl who tossed and turned in bed, tears streaming down her face. Kneeling gracefully, Serenity placed one hand on Serena's forehead. Almost immediately, her daughter stilled, her brow furrowed in confusion. Leaning forward so that her lips rested beside her daughter's ear, the queen began whispering her message, soft words and images that seemed to calm her.   
  
Again, Serenity's image began to fade. She closed her eyes in resignation before disappearing in a shimmer of white. The final trial still waited. She needed to rest and prepare herself for a final show of strength, after which mother and daughter would part ways for eternity.  
  
Just hours later, she felt herself being summoned by her daughter's need. In a glorious flash of white, the flower she'd imprisoned herself within unfurled, petals spiraling away to reveal her graceful figure. It was almost ironic that she was draped in white, her death having permanently stained everything a dark red in her eyes.   
  
As she watched, Serena seemed to crumple to her knees in shock. Smiling grimly, Serenity bent over to release the stolen memories. However much she hesitated to return such painful memories, she knew it was necessary.  
  
'May your heart remain intact,' she thought as she watched Serena struggle with the memories that flashed through her mind.   
  
As she began fading from the mortal realm once and for all, Serenity recalled her last words.  
  
'I'll always be here for you...'  
  
Perhaps it was wrong of her to instill such a belief in a child. Was she just setting her up for another disappointment in the cold, cruel world? No...she had to believe that Serena's strong will would keep her mother's memory with her...And perhaps that would last for the eternity they would spend apart.   
  
Eternity...no perhaps not eternity...  
  
A soft smile...  
  
'Until the next life...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
And there you have it! For those of you that are interested, I'll also be writing a side story from Beryl's point of view. It'll pretty much explain her motives for attacking the palace. Also, the C.S. sequel is underway, so look out!   
  
Crystal Rose ^_~  
  
P.S.- Oh yeah! REVIEW!!!!!! Please please please...etc. etc. etc. 


End file.
